


i'll gladly be a fool for you

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “Hyung, please,” he chuckled for the nth time. “You have been setting your eyes on him the moment I bring him into this company, don’t think I didn’t notice. You’ve been trying to get into his pants from the start.”“Mark, I did not!”“Okay, okay maybe not into his pants yet but—“ Mark laughed. “My point still stands. You have your eyes on him. You like him.”or Jongin has been pining for his secretary, maybe it's love at the first sight and everyone around him knows it except for Taeyong. And he's kind of hopeless in dealing with it.





	i'll gladly be a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and I own nothing but the plot. I don't even know what to call this but based on the word count, you can tell this is a whole word vomit. This fic is unbeta-ed so I apologize in advance for any mistake in it. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Title is taken from Bruno Major's Old Fashioned.

“Hyung—“, Mark rubbed his neck before chuckling towards the older man that’s sitting in front of him. “I believe you’ll only make Taeyong scurry away from you. You’re seriously not making it any better and I thought you’re great in this relationship stuff.”

Kim Jongin, the older man, rolled his eyes after making sure the door to his room was perfectly close so no one could hear their conversation especially Lee Taeyong, who just rushed out of his room. “What should I do, Mark? Also, who said anything about relationship?”

It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “Hyung, please,” he chuckled for the nth time. “You have been setting your eyes on him the moment I bring him into this company, don’t think I didn’t notice. You’ve been trying to get into his pants from the start.”

“Mark, I did not!”

“Okay, okay maybe not into his pants _yet_ but—“ Mark laughed. “My point still stands. You have your eyes on him. You like him.”

Jongin let out a heavy sigh before resting his back against the chair he’s sitting on. Thinking about it, Mark had a point. Six months ago, he was searching for a new secretary because his former one resigned after she gave birth to her first child, saying she wanted to focus more on her family. Jongin, a whole family man, couldn’t say no to it. He wanted her to stay because obviously, she’s a good secretary but he knew her reason was a strong one. His life was a mess without someone figuring his busy schedule out for him for three months.

That’s when Mark jumped into help. He got a friend, a close one, who still haven’t landed a job after graduating. Of course, through few interviews, Mark’s friend, Lee Taeyong, was accepted into the company as Jongin’s new secretary. Jongin couldn’t deny the fact that Taeyong was a splendid, spectacular and amazing secretary, but he knew that’s not the point of his and Mark’s recent conversation. When Taeyong walked into his room six months ago, Jongin was mesmerized to the point he wondered if there’s anyone in this world that’s more beautiful than Taeyong.

“I don’t know if I should regret my decision or not.”

“Of hiring Taeyong?” Mark asked and shook his head after he saw Jongin nodded. “Come on hyung, the whole building knows Taeyong is a spectacular worker. Your life is much better since he get into the scene. You’re just afraid he doesn’t reciprocate your feeling.”

If there’s one particular thing that Jongin didn’t want to appreciate about Mark, it’s his bluntness. It could be good sometimes but not when he said something that hit at the right place. “I don’t know Mark, he obviously treat me as his boss, nothing more. He’s the only one who still call me Mr. Kim even after working hours.”

“Well hyung—“, Mark scrunched his nose. “Have you seen the way _you_ treat him?”

*******

Taeyong rushed into Jongin’s room after his boss called for him approximately five seconds ago. “Good morning, Mr. Kim,” Taeyong bowed before flashing Jongin a toothy smile that unknowingly for him, made his very own boss fluttered inside.

Jongin scrunched his nose, fighting a smile. There’s no way he’s going to let Taeyong saw through him. “Schedule for today?” he asked while observing his secretary. He smiled when he saw Taeyong wore a leather formal shoes. He remembered that one time when Taeyong wore a pair of Nike shoes with mismatched shoelace, with a formal suit. Mark told him that Taeyong really likes try something new in fashion. Well, Jongin didn’t even intend to scold his secretary for it. In fact, he found it cute.

“Oh, well, your schedule is clear until lunch time. After lunch, you’ll have a meeting with head of departments,” Taeyong looked up to Jongin when the latter was quiet. “I remember you said you don’t want a pack schedule on the day of meeting with the HODs”.

Jongin just hummed as the answer. “You’re joining the meeting, right?”

Taeyong widened his round eyes. “Uh—yes? If you want me to? I mean, of course I have to be there, right?”

Jongin was fighting a smile again. He needed Taeyong to stop being so adorable in his eyes. Or maybe he needed Taeyong to be his. Mark’s word, not him. “Of course,” Jongin gave a short answer. “Well—“

“Good morning, Jonginnie!” someone with an obviously loud voice barged into Jongin’s room without bothering to knock on the door first. “Oh, our Taeyongie is here too. Good morning, Taeyong!”

“Good morning, Mr. Byun,” Taeyong let out a small laugh before bowing to the company’s CFO, Byun Baekhyun. “You look happy today.”

“Well—“ Baekhyun shrugged. “Can’t look cold 24/7 like your boss right?” he wiggled his eyebrows towards Jongin who’s already rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s antic.

Taeyong just let out a nervous laugh even though he agreed with what Baekhyun just said.

“Well, Taeyong, you can continue your work now. See you in the meeting later. I’ll let you know if I need anything,” Jongin said, nodding his head when his secretary bowed and walked out of his room. Now his attention is on Baekhyun. “I hope—“

“You’re obviously not in the place to complain about the way Taeyong treats you as his boss and nothing more,” Baekhyun said, deadpanned, before Jongin could finish his sentence.

*******

Taeyong huffed once he got back to his place. He massaged his temple before closing his eyes, trying to relax.

“Taeyong, are you okay?” Doyoung, a marketing executive walked closer to Taeyong’s table with a concern look on his face. “You can take a break, you know that, right?”

It’s an hour before the office hour ends, and the meeting just finished but Taeyong felt like he’s one for the HODs that have to present each of the department’s progress to their CEO. He opened his eyes and looked at Doyoung who already pulled a chair in front of him. “I’m fine, Doyoung. Thanks.”

“Well, you don’t look fine though. Wanna share?”

Taeyong puffed his cheeks. “Well, it just—Mr. Kim is being fussy? Want a complete meeting minutes before I go home. There’s only one hour left before working hours end and this means overtime. Yay,” Taeyong said deadpanned. “It’s always like this.”

Doyoung looked at Taeyong in confusion. “Mr. Kim? Fussy? We’re talking about Mr. Kim Jongin right?” Doyoung asked carefully. As far as he knew, after three years working with this company, Jongin was easier to please compared to his father, the previous CEO. In fact, he was much easier to please. He listened to what his workers had to say well. He’s never the fussy boss which made him so likeable among the staff. He’s also easy to approach, none of them were so scared to greet him. Yes, he did have a strong persona outside but once people talk to him, he’s nothing like the cold face he always put on. So he didn’t get where the fussy persona Taeyong implied on their CEO came from.

“I work for one Mr. Kim and that’s Kim Jongin,” Taeyong said while sitting straight. “I wish he could let himself loose sometimes? Not being too serious and all. If I didn’t know him I’d thought he’s some lonely 40 years old who only dedicate his life to this company.”

On the other side of the office, specifically in the meeting room, a few men were having a good laugh.

“What are we, Jongin? Fifteen? Where you make your crush’s life harder so you can get their attention?” Taemin said while laughing. Pretty sure there’s tears at the corner of his eyes. “You have all those exes just to use this method to get close to Taeyong? What did the poor boy do in his past life to deserve someone like you crushing on him?” he wiped the corner of his eyes. It’s true, there’s tears.

“You could have just make it simple by at least asking him to dinner but nooooo, you had to ask him to finish the meeting minutes before he go home,” Baekhyun almost threw the pen in his hand, out of frustration.

“I told you hyung, you’re just gonna make him scurry away from you. Like, seriously, how did you get with all your exes in the past?” Mark asked, sincerely curious. “I feel so sorry to my friend.”

Jongin looked at each of them. “Done making fun of my love life? Lucas? Ten? Anything to contribute to the community?”

Ten shrugged. “Well, you do suck in wooing Taeyong. I don’t know how you did it in the past with your exes but I agree with Mark. I feel sorry for Taeyong though.”

“Right, Lucas?”

“Is it so hard to get him like normal people do? Be nice to him, talk about something that is not work stuff and take him out to lunch or dinner? I believe it’s nothing new to you,” Lucas said, closing the notebook in front of him.

Jongin rubbed his temple before letting out a heavy sighed. He knew they’re just killing time now. The meeting just now went pretty intense that he sure it drained everyone involved, which he himself didn’t understand why he insisted Taeyong to finish the meeting minutes by today. But deep inside, he knew his reason. “I just wish to be with him? Like you know—everyone went home and there’s just me and him,” he said and looked at the people in front of him. There was a few seconds of silence before loud laughs erupting into it.

Baekhyun wiped the corner of his eyes. “My dear Jongin, you are helpless. You expect what? If you’re planning to take him to dinner, he’ll agree after you make him work overtime at the very last minute?”

“You’re lucky if you can get out without him smacking that Macbook on your face,” Taemin interrupted. “Which would be so damn entertaining to see.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. He knew this is what he’d get. “You guys are having fun laughing at my misery but none of you come forward with any idea to help the situation to get better?”

“Hyung!“ Lucas almost jumped out of his seat. “You really need our help now?”

*******

“Taeyong, meet me inside”, Jongin said firmly before walking into his room.

Taeyong, who shocked about Jongin’s sudden appearance, hurriedly took his iPad and rushed into Jongin’s room. “Good morning, Mr. Kim,” he said politely and stunned once Jongin looked up from his phone. Taeyong wasn’t dumb, he knew his boss is a very attractive man. He’s not surprised when Mark told him before that a lot of people tried to get with Jongin, even though he thought all Jongin do was working and nothing else. “Uh—“ he cleared his throat. “Anything I can help, Sir?”

Jongin stared at his secretary for a good three seconds before motioning him to get closer to his table. “Come a bit closer, Taeyong. I promise I won’t bite,” he chuckled. The sight of Taeyong’s fingers fiddling with his iPad didn’t escape his eyes.

Taeyong widened his eyes and slowly walked closer to Jongin’s table. He tried to recall any mistake (if any) that he did yesterday, or past few days. “Uh—yes sir?”

Again, Jongin stared at Taeyong for few good seconds. If they’re not in the office, on working hour, he might already pull Taeyong onto his lap. Jongin mentally kick himself. This is why Ten always said he’s actually thirsty for Taeyong, right? “Well—“ Jongin fixed his already neat necktie. He shoved the paper bag that’s been placed on his table, towards Taeyong. “Take this.”

Taeyong tried to peek onto the paper bag but failed. “What is this sir?” he asked, tilting his head to the side while his round eyes looking straight to his boss.

Jongin needed Taeyong to stop being so cute before he really pulled the younger man onto his laps. Office and working hour be damned. “Take a look.”

The purple haired man slowly putting his iPad on Jongin’s table and took a peek into the paper bag. There’s egg mayo sandwiches, banana milk, chocolate milk, some fruits and a bar of chocolate. “Foods?” Taeyong asking for the obvious. “Should I send this to someone?”

Jongin held himself from rolling his eyes. “They’re for you, Taeyong.”

“For me?”

“Did I stutter?”

Taeyong pouted, thinking his boss just scolded him. “But—why?”

“You’re all bones, Taeyong. Eat a little bit. I don’t know what you prefer for breakfast so I’ll just bought any possible stuff people take as breakfast,” Jongin said firmly. “And I wouldn’t take any rejection so eat it up,” he said quickly when Taeyong opened his mouth to protest. He knew.

“Hyung, didn’t we have—“ Mark bursting into Jongin’s room without bothering to knock first. In his defense, he would asked Taeyong but the latter was not in his place so he resorted to just barge into the CEO’s room. “Oh—hi, Yong,” he waved his hand to his best friend and his eyes fell on the paper bag in Taeyong’s hold. “What is that?”

“Taeyong—“

“Oh,” Taeyong said before Jongin could ever finished. “My breakfast? They’re from Mr. Kim,” he shrugged at Mark, still unsure why his boss decided to buy him breakfast.

Mark widened his eyes. “Say it again, Yong?”

“Taeyong—“

Taeyong puffed his cheeks. “This is my breakfast, Mr. Kim bought it for me.”

Mark laughed out loud and it made Taeyong more confused. Meanwhile, Jongin already covered half of his face with his palm and planning for five different ways to hurt Mark later. If only he, Mark and Baekhyun didn’t have a meeting with one of their clients in thirty minutes, for sure Mark wouldn’t have the time of his life laughing at him right now.

“Jongin hyung buy you breakfast? You’re lucky, Yong. I have yet to experience someone who’s like my own brother, treat me breakfast. I believe you’re the chosen one,” Mark said, winking towards his friend. Of course Taeyong didn’t know the meaning behind that wink.

“Taeyong, you can dismiss now. And make sure, you eat them. I’ll check up on you later, alright,” Jongin said, looking straight at his secretary, trying to ignore the happy Mark who is now standing beside Taeyong.

Taeyong nodded and took his iPad. “Uh, thank you Mr. Kim. And bye, Mark.”

“Taeyongie, how about lunch together later?” Mark suggested before Taeyong could walk away. He smiled widely when Taeyong nodded. He turned his attention to Jongin once Taeyong was no longer in the same room as both of them. “So, buying breakfast now, huh?”

“Mark—“

“I’m saying, that’s an improvement,” he took a sit opposite of Jongin. He grinned at the elder.

*******

“Only two of us?” Taeyong asked right after him and Mark done ordering their meal for lunch.

Mark nodded as he took one last glimpse at his phone before putting his attention on his best friend. “Why? You want Jongin hyung to join us?”

That caught Taeyong off guard and it didn’t escape Mark’s side. “Uh—n—no. Why—why would I want Mr. Kim to join us? I’ve had enough of him in the office already,” he said while loosened his necktie a bit.

Mark chuckled. “Yeah, sure. How is it working under him?”

Taeyong tilted his head to the side. “Okay I guess?” he said. He cleared his throat once Mark arched his eyebrows, looking at him questioningly. “Well, it’s fine, he’s professional and all. But I wish he could loosen himself a bit? Like, less firm, less fussy and a little friendly?” he sighed. “I hope you get what I mean. I didn’t mean to offend anyone though, I know he’s like your own brother.”

Mark let out a small laugh. Of course he knew how Jongin acted around Taeyong. One thing he wondered was how his own friend could turn Jongin into an awkward person. The elder had fair share of relationships before. Taeyong surely wasn’t the first person he’s trying to woo but why he’s a whole new person around the purple haired man, it’s a wonder. “He’s a little weird, don’t mind him. I’m pretty sure he’ll come around sooner or later,” Mark said, cringing inside because it has been six months since Jongin acting up with his weird antics.

“I hope so,” Taeyong shrugged. “But it has been six months. Do you think he had a fair share of dislike towards me?”

Mark was so close to blurt the truth out to Taeyong. He begged to differ. “Yong I’m telling you, if he dislikes you he would just kick you out after your probation period. He had the power you know that right? Doesn’t matter if you’re good or not,” he explained, didn’t know how else should he word it without telling his friend the exact truth.

Taeyong nodded. “But it just a waste of that handsome face to only put a serious expression for a whole day,” he said, widened his eyes before his palm flying towards his own lips.

Mark was no different. He widened his eyes too. Not a single word from Taeyong before had escaped his hearing. “You’re saying what, Yong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar,” Mark cackled. “I heard you. Perfectly. You said Jongin hyung is handsome.”

“But did I lie?”

Mark hummed. He nodded. “Well, everyone and their mother knows that. So, do you think anyone else is more handsome than Jongin hyung?”

There’s silence between two of them. Taeyong had his answer but he didn’t want any of his feeling spilled in front of Mark. Mark is his best friend, but he’s also someone that’s very close to his boss. “Well—“

“I take there’s none.”

Taeyong cringed. Sometimes Mark was too smart for his own good. “Everyone can have their own opinion right? Just because I think Mr. Kim is handsome, doesn’t mean I have other kind of feeling for him.”

The black haired man just smiled. He had a good feeling about this. Taeyong was being defensive about his own feeling means there’s something he’s hiding. Now he had that perk of knowing both Jongin and Taeyong closely. He could read these two like an open book and he’s going to use the advantage to the fullest. “Nobody said anything about feelings, Yong,” he smirked. “Or you have anything else to share?”

Blush crept up Taeyong’s cheek. “Suit yourself.” He took a breath and look at his best friend. “But Mark, can I ask you something?”

Mark arched his eyebrows. “Go on.”

“Why did Mr. Kim seem so nice these days? I mean, he keeps on giving me food for breakfast. Sometimes he asked me to order extra meal for lunch and turn out it’s for me.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Mark looked at Taeyong. “I mean, that cross out the thought of him disliking you,” Mark took a sip of water in front of him. “As a person who knows him on personal level, I can tell you he won’t do that to someone he doesn’t like.”

“So you’re saying he likes me?” Taeyong tilt his head. “I mean—“ he tried to explain himself but Mark laughed a little loud that he stopped himself. “Done?”

Mark shook his head while still chuckled. “Like as in?”

“Lee Minhyung!”

“There, there, you and Jongin hyung should stop calling me by my full Korean name every time you guys want to get mad at me,” he laughed again. “Well, what if he likes you? Should be a good thing right?”

“Like as in?” this time, it was Taeyong’s turn to ask the question.

As expected, Mark’s laughter exploded. “God, you guys need to get it together.”

*******

The meeting room was in complete silence. Everyone was tense after Jongin concluded the meeting. Every person in the room can feel Jongin’s piercing stare landed on each of them. He was pissed. Someone made a mistake that might ruin a deal with an important client.

“I hope every single one of you is taking note and observe the staff under you more closely or else—“ Jongin took a deep breath. “You know the worst outcome.”

Some of the people gulped and everyone just managed to nod. Nobody dared to look back at the young CEO. They have been sitting in this meeting room for almost three hours and it’s already past working hours. Inside, they wished their CEO would’ve just end the meeting already.

“Well, I take all of you get what I said. The meeting is done here,” Jongin said, resting his back against the chair and eyed his staff slowly leaving their seat and the meeting room.

Once outside the meeting room, Taeyong reached for his best friend. “Mark—“ he pulled the black haired man to a corner near the meeting room. “Is it okay to leave Mr. Kim like that?”

Mark took a peek at the room. “He’s your boss, how should I know?”

“You know him better!”

“Worried, huh?”

“Lee Minhyung!”

Mark chuckled. “Well, usually everyone will just leave him alone. He rarely get mad, but once he do, it’s a bad news,” he said, slowly pulling Taeyong to walk with him, away from the meeting room. “Oh, you never really see him mad, did you?”

Taeyong shook his head frantically. “But I feel bad to see him in that condition.”

Mark just smirked. “Well, none of his secretary before care about him the way you do. I mean, like I said, everyone just leave him alone to cool down by—“ he was cut when the purple haired man suddenly widened his eyes and let out a loud ‘oh!’

Taeyong hurriedly walked to the pantry and take out a bar of chocolate from the fridge. “People said sweet stuff can make someone’s mood better,” he raised the chocolate on Mark’s level.

“And—“ Mark scrunched his nose. “You’re going to give that to Jongin hyung?”

“Are you sure about that?” Baekhyun, who has been standing at the pantry entrance with Lucas interrupted the younger’s conversation. “Even we didn’t dare to go to him when he’s like that. Oh God, the meeting just now drained all my energy,” he said slowly walked to the coffee machine, followed by Lucas.

Taeyong pouted and looked at the chocolate bar. “But it won’t hurt to try, right?”

“Only if you’re ready on the possibility of you getting scream at,” Lucas said, patting Taeyong’s shoulder. “If you ask me, I’d say just let him be but you do you, I guess,” he smiled. “Maybe you can be an exception.”

Taeyong took a deep breath. “I guess I’ll just go. Not that I’m not used to his scary persona,” he smiled at his friends and walked away from the pantry with his iPad and the chocolate bar.

“It’s Taeyong anyway, I don’t think Jongin hyung will yell at him for coming at time like this,” Lucas said while patting Mark’s shoulder. He obviously looked a bit worried for his friend.

*******

Taeyong knocked the door to the meeting room they’re using just now three times before opening it. As expected, Jongin was still there, looking out the window all by himself. “Mr. Kim.” He said in a small voice but still audible to Jongin’s hearing.

Jongin turned around and shocked to see Taeyong standing at the door. The younger walked in before he asked him to. He saw his secretary was slowly walking towards him. “I don’t want to—“

“I’m not here for work related stuff,” Taeyong said, clearing his throat. “Just want to give you this,” he handed Jongin the chocolate bar in his hand.

Jongin arched his eyebrows at the chocolate before looking at Taeyong. “Isn’t this the chocolate I bought for you two days ago?”

A small smile spread across Taeyong’s delicate figure. He nodded. “Yeah, well I keep it in our pantry. But—I eat it, no worries.”

“Then why are you giving it to me?”

Taeyong tilt his head, still smiling. “You’re in a bad mood, I read somewhere that sweet thing can improve someone’s mood.”

“And you think this chocolate can improve mine?”

“If you try,” Taeyong shrugged.

Jongin could feel his lips formed a small smile. The truth is, he didn’t need the chocolate. Taeyong’s presence was enough to make him feel better. He was irked when someone knocked the door few minutes ago but everything changed when he saw it was Taeyong. Maybe Taemin was right, he’s whipped. “Okay, give me some, then.”

Taeyong handed his boss the chocolate bar. “Here you go.”

“I said give me some, Taeyong.”

The latter looked at Jongin in confusion. “But, my hand—“

“I don’t mind, Yong. Quick, give it to me or you’ll ruin my mood more,” Jongin said, smirking when he saw his secretary quickly broke a part of chocolate bar to give it to Jongin. He could see a blush creeping on his secretary’s cheek.

Taeyong wasn’t deaf. He heard what his boss called him just now. He could feel his heart beating faster than it usually did. He was sure, Jongin did absolutely nothing good to his heart ever since he stepped into this company and worked under him. “Here you go,” he handed the chocolate to Jongin and smiled once he saw his boss was eating it.

“It’s pretty good.”

“You act like you never eat one.”

Jongin shook his head. “This is not really my kind of food. You, on the other hand, is crazy for sweet stuff,” he smirked when the man opposite him looked surprise. “Mark told me.”

“Why would Mark tell you stuff about me?”

“Because I’m your boss?” Jongin sounded unsure. He got caught off a bit. He almost spilled the fact that he talked about Taeyong to Mark on daily basis. Taeyong couldn’t know that. At least not now. And he trusted Mark to not to tell anything to Taeyong.

“Sure,” Taeyong shrugged, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his own boss. “I think that’s it. I already do what I want to do so I guess I’ll excuse myself. I hope you’ll go home and relax, Mr. Kim. Don’t forget to eat your dinner. Have a nice day,” he bowed to Jongin and when he was about to walked out, a hand stopped him by holding onto his wrist. He turned around and Jongin was looking at him. “Mr. Kim?”

“Yong—“ there, he called him that again. “You’re taking public transport to the office?”

Taeyong nodded.

“You’re going home?”

Taeyong nodded again. “Obviously.”

Jongin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It’s now or never. “How about—“ he took one intense look at his secretary before he continued. “How about going to dinner with me? I don’t think I want to eat alone tonight.”

*******

“Look, I know you’re happier these days but you don’t have to grin every time someone enters your room,” Baekhyun entered Jongin’s room, followed by Taemin, Ten, Lucas and Mark.

Jongin rolled his eyes. These were definitely not the people he expected to get inside his room. He should’ve known from the lack of knocking earlier. “I don’t remember wanting to hold a meeting with you guys?”

“Ah, so now we can only see you if there’s meeting being held?” Taemin said, took a seat in front of his best friend. “Guys, we’re no longer important to him,” he said, looking at the rest of the men inside the room. The rest just laughed.

“You guys are dramatic,” he tried to peek behind his friends. “Is Taeyong still outside?”

“Geez, there are five other people in this room and Taeyong is still all he cares about,” Baekhyun shook his head. “But to answer you, yes he’s still outside. Seems like still busy with his stuff.”

“Hyung, how is it between you and Taeyong now?” Ten asked. They knew Jongin had been inviting Taeyong to dinner and lunch, just the two of them. They talked more than just work stuff nowadays. Sometimes, Taeyong even joined their group dinner but of course, invited by Mark because according to Jongin, it’s easier for Taeyong to agree to their invitation if Mark was the one that convinced him.

Jongin shrugged. “Better than before, although he still hasn’t figure it out on why I insist on taking him to lunch or dinner. Or even drive him to his house but I guess I resort to take a baby step.”

Lucas just laughed. “Better not so baby, hyung. I know there are many people that set their eyes on Taeyong.”

“But did Taeyong set his eyes on them?” Jongin smirked.

Mark patted Jongin’s shoulder. “The confidence! That’s my hyung!”

“Oh yeah, Mark,” Jongin turned to look at the younger guy. “Taeyong—he’s always that close off to new people? I mean, sure we’re getting better in terms of talking to each other but I can feel he’s like—put some wall around him? Like, he doesn’t want to get too close or something. I mean it’s obvious that he’s still kind of shy and awkward around me?”

Mark just nodded. “He’s like that. He’s very shy and it’s not easy to make him open up to people. He has this kind of insecurity that people might not like him if they know the real him? Or just afraid they’ll leave him eventually. He’s strong but he’s also fragile,” he looked at Jongin. “That’s why I said, only pursue him if you’re sure you’re really serious about it. I don’t appreciate it if you just want to play around. Taeyong is my best friend. One of few people that always been there when I have a hard time.”

Jongin nodded. “I remember,” he took a deep breath. “I don’t think it’s a silly crush anymore. I feel at ease when I’m with him. You know, when we’re talking about life in general, I appreciate his honest view on it. How he told me his perspective on life changed as he grows up. I feel like finally there’s someone that’s not afraid of being honest with me. And his small voice when he talk? Have you guys ever experience that?” he smiled at his friend but never gave them a space to answer. “God, that was like the most soothing and beautiful voice I’ve ever heard. I feel like all the burden has been lifted off my shoulder. I just want to live listening to that voice for the rest of my life.”

Silence was embracing the room. The five other guys were looking at Jongin intently.

“Damn hyung, I know you’re whipped but not this whipped,” Ten finally broke the silence. “You’re in love.”

Jongin smirked while closing his Macbook and putting it in his shoulder bag. “Which is why I don’t think I’ll be able to join the dinner tonight,” he said while looking at his friend. “I have a date but he doesn’t know it yet.” He got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

“We can just ask Taeyong to tag along,” Taemin said.

“Geez, don’t you get it? I want a private time with Taeyong,” he said and opened the door, to see his secretary was packing his stuff to go home too. The rest of the men rushed to the door, peeking behind it. “Taeyong—going home?”

“Uh, yes Mr. Kim. I promise Mark to go to dinner with him tonight.”

“Oh?” Jongin turned to look at his room door. “Mark didn’t tell you? He’s not available for tonight.”

Mark snickered behind the door. “So now he’s cancelling _my_ dinner with _my_ own best friend.”

“SHHHH!”

Taeyong’s lips curved downwards. “Huh, I guess I’ll just have to buy dinner on my way home then.”

Jongin was so close to kiss the pout away from Taeyong. If only they’re not in the office and his friends were not behind the door of his room. “Well—“ he scratched his neck. “Why have a dinner alone when you can have dinner with me?” he wiggled his eyebrows to his confused secretary.

“You’re asking me to go to dinner with you again?”

“You don’t like it?” Jongin asked, narrowing his eyes on Taeyong.

“No, it just—why? And, you’re the one who’s paying, it’s like that all the time. It makes me feel uneasy.”

Jongin got caught off guard the moment Taeyong asked his intention. Sure, he never confessed anything or gave a hint of his feeling towards Taeyong but he hoped the thought of Jongin liking Taeyong more than just a worker would cross his mind. Suddenly he remembered about Mark telling him to only be serious while pursuing Taeyong. “What if—what if it’s a date? It’s a dinner date. I’m taking you to a date, Taeyong. I bring you to dinner because I want to know you better.”

“Mr. Kim—“

“You can say no if you want to. It’s not my place to force you into anything. Now that you know my intention, feel free to say no if you’re uncomfortable with it,” Jongin said, preparing himself for a heartbreak.

Taeyong’s fingers fiddled with the corner of his blazer. Saying yes means he’s indirectly telling his boss that he liked him more than as a good employer. Saying no means he let go of a chance that might never come again. He took a deep breath before looking at Jongin. It’s now or never. “Yes, I will—“

“Great,” Jongin cut off, quickly reaching for Taeyong’s wrist to hold and pull him out of the office.

“Wait, Mr. Kim, let me finish properly,” Taeyong said, tried to stop walking.

Jongin stopped. “Okay, go on.”

“I’ll go to dinner with you but at least let me pay my part?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “That’s the last thing you should concern about,” and he pulled Taeyong with him. Luckily most of the staff had gone home already. And there’s no way he’ll let Taeyong paid even a cent on their dinner date.

“Jongin hyung is so bad at romance? How did he ask Taeyong for a date just like that?” Ten said when they finally get out of Jongin’s room.

“He must have saved a country to be able to date before.”

Mark just laughed, entertained at all the comments made. “Well, I’d say Taeyong really did him wonder.”

*******

“Mr. Kim—“

“Jongin.”

Taeyong threw Jongin a confuse look. “Uh—I know that’s your name?”

Jongin took a sip of his drink before nodding. “Yeah, which is why you should call me by my name. Did I mention to you this is our dinner date? Why would you call your date something so formal like that?” he looked at his secretary, crossed that, his date, who is already blushing. “Can you just call me Jongin hyung or something? Like the way you call Taemin and Baekhyun? Like, drop the formality. Or you can call me love if you want to.”

“H—hy—hyung!”

Jongin smiled in satisfaction. “Say it again.”

Taeyong cringed. “Jongin—hyung!” he tried so hard to not to sprinted away from their table. “This is so hard. I’m so used to call you Mr. Kim.”

“Practice makes perfect, Taeyongie,” Jongin smirked. “Anyway, I assume you want to ask me something?”

Taeyong nodded. “Well, are you serious about this being our date?”

Jongin put all his attention on the man opposite of him. He looked at Taeyong intently. “Which part makes you think I’m joking?”

Taeyong bite his lower lips and his hands were fiddling with his blazer. “Well—it never cross my mind that I will go on a date with you? I mean, it feels surreal. Why would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Taeyong, have you ever look at youself?” Jongin asked, wiped the corner of his mouth. “The obvious, you are very handsome and there’s nothing you can’t do. You are fantastic, splendid, amazing worker for me. But you’re also amazing as a person? The way you talk about life and growing up. I once heard you’re consoling Mark at our pantry when he made a mistake on one of our project and get scolded by me. I saw how you help other staff when they need help when you don’t have to. You always have empathy for other people. You might not notice it but you were there when I’m at my worst. The recent meeting, that one time when we lose one of our biggest client. Damn I could name it all but I still need to send you home,” Jongin paused, not believing that he’d be able to tell Taeyong things that he wanted to say to him. “How can I not fall for someone like you?”

Taeyong blinked. He couldn’t believe what he just heard from his own boss who is now his date. “You like me as in?”

Jongin almost threw himself backward. “You can’t be that oblivious, Yong.”

“How would I know if you don’t explain further?”

Jongin nodded. He got a point. “Well I like you more that an employer likes his employee. If you really need me to set it straight, I like you to the point I want to be your boyfriend.”

Blush crept onto Taeyong’s cheeks. “Since when?”

The older man shrugged. “I guess the moment Mark brings you to the company.”

“That long?”

Jongin laughed. “Yeah, that long.”

Taeyong pouted. “I thought I’m the only one.”

This time, Jongin almost jumped from his seat. “What did you say?”

“I mean, it’s only logical if someone fall for you at the first sight,” Taeyong shrugged. “I thought it would fade away but I was swooned at the way you work? I notice you’re nice to the staff even though I’m not sure why you have this cold facade every time you’re with me but that’s not the point. You're not stingy in showering your staff with compliments. Your leadership skill at such a young age is inspiring. The way your staff can be your friend. Sometimes, I almost get jealous of Mark. He get to be so close with you.”

Jongin cringed. “Please don’t be jealous of Mark. I don’t want to think about how you might think there’s a possibility of something is gonna happen between us two. That was like—incest,” he shuddered. “But back to the actual topic, so you’re saying you like me for so long too?”

Taeyong nodded. He had nothing to lose anymore.

Jongin just chuckled. “So does this mean we’ve been pining for each other for like—few months? And we’re like dancing around each other, scared of what’s going to happen if we decide to act on it just to know we’ve been pining on each other for months?”

A small laugh escaped Taeyong’s lips and Jongin thought there’s nothing sounded more heavenly than that. “Yeah, I think so. I think Mark kinda caught it because I kind of give him hints?”

The young CEO stared at his date in disbelief. “What?!” he almost shrieked. He had nothing to lose. He decided he’ll just be himself in front of Taeyong. “You’re telling me Mark knows we’ve been pining for each other and he didn’t bother to tell me? Or you? That we kind of feel the same?”

“In his defense, maybe he wants us to get it together.”

Jongin snorted. “He could’ve save me from suffering for a long time.”

“Are we rather to talk about Mark now?”

Jongin snorted again and it received a laugh from Taeyong. “Why would we talk about that kid right now?” He straightened his back and look at Taeyong. “Yong, I know this is kind of sudden we kind of just confess to each other but what’s the point of confessing our feelings if we don’t take this further right? So let me just get to the point. Can I be your boyfriend?”

Taeyong tilted his head to the side. “Shouldn’t you be asking me if I want to be your boyfriend?”

Jongin shook his head. “I want you to decide if I am good enough to be your boyfriend. I want you to decide if I worth it and you want to try to be something else with me.”

Maybe Jongin wasn’t so bad in romance. This could be another point of what made Jongin so attractive. Taeyong nodded. “I guess we can give it a try.”

“Oh God, I want to scream right now but I don’t want to appear on news outlet tomorrow for screaming in the middle of a restaurant,” Jongin laughed. It’s a happy laugh. It’s obvious that happiness radiated from his face. “Taeyong, I really want to hug you right now.”

“Maybe we should pay our dinner and get out of here?”

And Jongin had never been so fast to call for the waiter to give him their bill.

*******

Jongin heard the door to his office room creaked. “Please, I’m busy please don’t disturb me.”

“Hyung—“

Jongin immediately looked up from his Macbook. “Yongie?”

“Hyung—“ Taeyong said, almost whining. “Don’t tell me you want to stay until late at night?”

Jongin straightened his back against his chair. “Does my baby want something from me?” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows towards his boyfriend.

Taeyong puffed his cheeks. “Just wanna say goodbye. I’m going home. Alone. Since you said you’re busy and you don’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Uh uh,” Jongin shook his head. “You know it’s not easy to escape once you’re in here right?”

“But you said it yourself just now.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “And I thought you know you’re pretty much an exception in almost everything. Tell me, what brings you here.”

Taeyong folded his arms against his chest. “I’m thinking of inviting you to my apartment and cook us some dinner. We can drop by a supermarket to buy some stuff I need—“ he narrowed his eyes towards Jongin who’s already looking at him. “But since you are busy and plan to stay overtime at the office, I guess I’ll just cook for myself then.”

Jongin immediately walked over to Taeyong. That was one tempting offer. He heard about how good Taeyong’s cooking was. Mark had always bragged to him that he had taste Taeyong’s cooking but Jongin, the boyfriend, have yet to taste it. “I think work can wait.”

“That’s not how it sounds earlier.”

Jongin laughed and quickly pulled Taeyong into his embrace and sway themselves in a tight hug. “My baby is sulking now, hmm?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes even though Jongin couldn’t see it. “Nobody is sulking, Jongin hyung.”

The elder rubbed Taeyong’s back and planted a kiss at the side of his head. “Okay then let’s go with original plan. I’m getting you to the supermarket, grab whatever you need and drive to your apartment. You’re going to cook for us. I can help if you want to.”

“Taemin hyung said you almost set his kitchen on fire when you try to help him once.”

“And what makes you think Taemin is any better than me?”

Taeyong chuckled and tightened his hold around Jongin’s waist. “If you really need to, you can bring your work to my place. You can work it while I prepare the dinner for us.”

“And you think I’ll bother about anything else when I’m with you? Please, Yong, we both have been pretty busy these days to the point I miss you a lot even though you’re just a door away from me”, Jongin kissed the side of Taeyong’s head again.

“I have been calling you before I get here because I don’t want to see this kind of scene right in front of me but I guess I have to sacrifice my sight for once so I can decide if I should go home and said screw the report,” Baekhyun barged into the room without bothering to knock.

“You’re lucky we’re just hugging,” Jongin smirked.

“Hyung!” Taeyong playfully slapped Jongin’s shoulder after they break from the hug.

Baekhyun massaged his temple. “Now that you got Taeyong for yourself, you’re trying to be nasty. Have you check the financial report I send you through email?”

Jongin nodded. “I’m in the middle of checking it until someone come to distract.” He winked to his boyfriend.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He knew it wasn’t him that Jongin meant. “So?”

“I’ll get back to you tomorrow, after lunch. Now, I’m going back with my boyfriend, having a dinner at my boyfriend’s place, cooked by my boyfriend. The financial report can wait.”

“You could’ve inform me earlier!”

Jongin got his briefcase with him. “Well, I didn’t expect this either,” he sling his arms around Taeyong’s shoulder. “You should go home too, hyung.”

“Geez, you guys are so disgustingly cute. I still don’t know if I should be relief that you _finally_ got Taeyong as your boyfriend. Mark is right, he did wonder. You’re getting more annoying.” Baekhyun smiled at them when he saw Jongin intertwined his fingers with Taeyong’s. He could see both of them were happy. “I’ll go home first. See you guys tomorrow.”

Jongin laughed once Baekhyun disappeared behind the door. He quickly stole a kiss from Taeyong. “Let’s go baby. Can’t wait to spend this night with you,” he winked and pulled Taeyong with him.

“Sometimes I wish you could stop make my heart skip a beat,” Taeyong said but still smiling, trailing behind his handsome boyfriend.


End file.
